


Week Two- Biased

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Massage, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I know! Isn't it great?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Two- Biased

Being partner at a nationwide law firm means nationwide cases, which means business trips.

Sam doesn’t mind traveling. Heaven knows he got his fair share moving around with his brother and dad when he was younger, but even all his frustration at his father and anger at switching schools every few months wasn’t able to kill his love of visiting new places. He only wishes he didn’t have to go alone, but it couldn’t be avoided. Gabe’s only just opened his candy store and he can’t leave it in the hands minimum wage teenagers for an undetermined amount of time. But Sam’s home now and that’s the most important thing.

Sam throws his carry-on over his shoulder and files out of the plane alongside the other passengers. He makes his way through the terminal, out to the baggage claim. Waiting there is a familiar face he’s been dying to see.

“Sammy!” Gabe leaps into his boyfriend’s arms and kisses him firmly, knocking his bag to the floor. “Missed you, babe.”

“Missed you, too,” Sam says with a smile, strong arms flexing to support Gabe’s weight. He presses his face into Gabe’s neck and takes a deep breath. Between the tough case, the long flights, and the jet lag, Sam is exhausted. He really just wants to go home, curl up with his lover, and sleep for at least a day. He has the next few days off, so it’s entirely possible that’s what they’ll end up doing. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Gabe is practically bouncing in the driver’s seat, glancing over at Sam every few minutes. He’s obviously got something planned. Sam’s both excited and a little nervous to find out what. Gabe’s an expert at keeping secrets and this is no exception. He asks questions about Sam’s business trip, the case, etc., all while ignoring Sam’s questions about whatever is waiting for them at home.

They pull into the garage of their little house. Gabe helps Sam bring his bags into the house, but leaves them on the living room rug.

“Gabe, those have to go-” Sam starts.

“Nope, we’re going to worry about those in the morning,” Gabe says firmly, grabbing Sam’s hand and leading him down the hall to the bedroom. “I’ve been planning this for forever.” That’s most likely an exaggeration. Gabe’s more of a spur-of-the-moment kind of guy, but it’s just one more thing on a long list of reasons why Sam loves him.

Sam rolls his eyes, but allows himself to be tugged along. He closes his eyes when Gabe tells him to, eager to see the surprise despite his exhaustion. He trusts Gabriel to not have painted their bedroom pink while he was gone.

When he’s finally allowed to open his eyes, he’s not sure what he’s expecting, but it’s not what he sees. The room looks pretty much the same, except the mattress is covered in what look like red silk sheets. Thin red curtains cover the windows, casting a soft light over the room. There’s a candle burning on the nightstand, filling the room with the clean smell of fresh cut wood, one of Sam’s favorite smells. Beside it is a bottle of… massage oil?

“Gabe, this is… wow,” he says, a little bit speechless.

**“I know! Isn’t it great?”**

It is, actually. It’s really great.

“It’s the best, Gabe,” he says, pulling his lover in for a passionate kiss. “You’re the best.”

Gabe grins up at him. “I know. Come on, we’ve got a massage to do.”

Sam quickly strips and lies down on his back on the bed. The sheets are definitely silk, or something very similar, and they feel heavenly on his skin. He wriggles a little to get comfortable, enjoying the sensations.

Gabe has stripped down to his boxer briefs. He gives his ass a little shake when he notices Sam eyeing him and snickers when Sam’s hips shift to bring attention to his growing erection.

“Ready?” Gabe asks, picking up the massage oil.

“Definitely.”

* * *

Gabe climbs onto the bed and straddles Sam’s hips, letting his butt rest on the tops of Sam’s thighs. He pours some oil on his palms, caps the bottle, and rubs his hands together to warm the silky liquid up. Then he pours a little more oil down the center of Sam’s chest.

He gets down to business, starting gentle. Over Sam’s chest and abs, down each arm. He carefully skirts Sam’s cock to work his way down long, muscular legs. He loves the way the muscles loosen and relax under his touch, golden skin gleaming in the low light.

“Good?” he asks, glancing up to see that Sam’s eyes are closed.

“Good,” Sam assures him, voice soft and a little sleepy.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Samsquatch. We’re just getting started.”

Sam chuckles, a low rumble that sends vibrations through his chest. That sound alone has Gabe’s underwear tightening. At this rate, they’re going to get to the fun part a whole lot quicker than originally planned.

“Ready to turn over?”

“Whenever you are.”

Gabe smiles and climbs off so Sam can roll onto his stomach. The way his ass and thighs clench, and his back muscles flutter are some of Gabe’s favorite things.

“You’re gorgeous,” the older man murmurs, pouring oil down Sam’s spine.

“Flatterer.”

“You love me.”

“That’s true.”

Gabe digs into Sam’s back, expertly finding and breaking up the knots. The sounds his boyfriend makes go straight to his cock. He works his way down Sam’s back to jump over his ass to his thighs. He doesn’t stop massaging until Sam is pretty much a puddle on the sheets, loose limbed like a puppet with cut strings and completely relaxed under Gabe’s hands. Then he moves on to the real point of the evening.

They don’t do this often because Gabe enjoys bottoming so much, but Sam loves it when they do. So when Gabe grips a firm ass cheek in each hand, the younger man lifts his hips and spreads his thighs.

“Someone’s eager,” Gabe says with a fond laugh, giving Sam’s ass a little smack.

“And you’re not?” Sam replies, turning his head to look back at his boyfriend.

“Touche.”

Before Sam can respond, Gabe dribbles some of the oil right onto his hole. Sam whines and arches his back. Gabe grins and begins rubbing the tip of one finger against the furled muscles, gently massaging it until he can slip said finger inside. He strokes the smooth, heated skin, searching for the little bundle of nerves that will drive Sam crazy.

He knows he’s found it because Sam makes a desperate sound and thrusts back onto the intrusion. Gabe works him open with one finger, and then two, and then three. He leans in to lick around and between his fingers, drawing more glorious noises from Sam.

“Gabe, I need-” Sam cuts off abruptly with a choked sound as Gabe rubs circles on his prostate.

“Need what?” Gabe encourages.

“Need your cock,” the young man manages to say. His hands are fisted tight into the sheets above his head. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Gabe strips off his underwear and shifts up onto his knees. He strokes his cock a few times to spread around the excess oil, and then presses the tip to Sam’s fluttering hole.

Sam groans low in his chest when Gabe slowly pushes inside. His hole opens up to accept the intrusion, hot and slick.

“Perfect,” Gabe murmurs, hands wrapped around Sam’s narrow hips.

“Gabe, please,” Sam whines.

It doesn’t take long for Gabe to set up a steady rhythm. He makes sure to hit Sam’s prostate every other stroke, driving him mad without actually pushing him over the edge.

Everytime he hits that spot just right, Sam clenches and makes the sexiest little grunt, and just that sound alone is enough to make Gabe come embarrassingly quickly, but it’s okay because the hot spill of him in that tight channel sends Sam over the edge, too.

They slump together on the bed, sticky with sweat and cum. Sam is completely boneless, which is exactly what Gabe was going for. He loves wearing out his lover so completely.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gabe tells him, one hand sweeping over his ass, cum leaking from between his cheeks, up his back to tangle into his hair.

“Pretty sure you’re biased,” Sam gets out, voice muffled by the mattress.

Gabe smiles. “Maybe. But that’s okay.”


End file.
